Clash of Ninja Clans
"Clash of Ninja Clans" ist eine von Nico erfundene Folge und spielt nach Staffel 4, Folge 16 der normalen Turtle-Serie. Story "Vor 2 Wochen" Bebop und Rocksteady halten gerade Wache vor dem neuen Hauptquartier der Foot. Sie sollen aufpassen dass dem, noch schwerverletzenden Shredder nichts passiert. Auf einmal sehen sie eine Schildkröte und einen Affen in die Nähe ihres Verstecks gehen und rennen zu ihnen. Es sind Slash und Dr. Rockwell Rockwell: Ok, ich hab die Lage überprüft Slash: Und wie sieht es aus? Rockwell: Mein Kraang-Scanner findet in einem Umkreis von 100 Kilometern keine Spur von ihnen. Und hier drunter befand sich ihr berühmtester Treffpunkt. Es sieht aus, als wären sie endgültig aus der Stadt verschwunden. Slash: Warte! Ich hab etwas im Gebüsch rascheln hören. Es riecht nach Nashorn und Schwein Rockwell begibt sich ein paar Meter nach hinten in Abwehrstellung, da taucht plötzlich Rocksteady auf und packt sich ihn. Rocksteady: Maha. Hab dich! Rockwell: Lass mich los, du Möchtegern-Triceraton! Slash: ROCKWELL! Slash verpasst Rocksteady einen Schlag mit seinem Morgenstern. Rocksteady fällt zu Boden Slash: Komm schon, Doc. Lass uns hier verschwinden (Wird plötzlich von einem Laser getroffen und fliegt nach hinten) Bebop: (macht sich sichbar) So leicht nicht! Rockwell attackiert Bebop mit einer Gedankenwelle, aber Bebop weicht aus und macht sich unsichtbar. Bebop: Und was macht ihr jetzt, äh? Ich kann euch sehen, aber ihr mich nicht. (Fußschritte) Slash kommt von der Seite, schlägt mit seinem Morgenstern in die Luft und trifft Bebop der wieder sichtbar wird und nach hinten fällt Bebop: Mann, woher wusstest du wo ich bin? Ich hab mir diesmal extra Mühe gegeben nicht so viel zu reden. Slash: Das nützt dir nix, Ms. Piggy. Ich kann dich immernoch riechen. Ich hab einen Riecher für sowas. Hehe Rocksteady: (grieft Slash von hinten mit seinem Horn an. Slash fällt bewusstlos nach vorne) Du hast einen guten Riecher, aber ich hab über meinem ein Horn! Rockwell und Bebop kämpfen jetzt gegeneinander. Rockwell will Bebop gerade angreifen, wird aber vorher von Rocksteady gepackt. Rocksteady: Ihr beide werdet sicher gute Versuchskarnikel für Meister Shredder abgeben. Haha Gerade als es scheint als hätten Rocksteady und Bebop gewonnen, kommen auf einmal Leatherhead und Pete. Leatherhead rammt Rocksteady zu Boden und Pete wirft mit Brot auf Bebop, was ihn nicht verletzt, aber lange genug ablenkt damit Leatherhead mit Slash und Rockwell in Sicherheit rennen kann. Bebop: Brot, wirklich? Hättest du mir nicht wenigstens köstlichen Schlamm zuwerfen können? Gnurr "2 Wochen später" Im Versteck der Turtles machen sich Karai und Shinigami bereit für ihre neue Mission, Shredder auszuschalten, als die Turtles und April und Casey dazukommen. Leo: Karai, wegen dieser Sache... Karai: Versuch bitte nicht mich aufzuhalten! Wir werden das durchziehen und danach müsst auch ihr euch nie wieder um Shredder sorgen Leo: Wir wollten dich nicht aufhalten. Wir wollten eigentlich mit dir mitkommen Karai: Was? Shinigami: Das ist etwas überraschend April: Wir waren uns auch zuerst uneinig, aber haben darüber nachgedacht Donnie: Wie gut unser Leben ohne Shredder verlaufen würde. Besonders da er unser letzter, noch aktiver Feind ist Mikey: Wir werden euch helfen und dann machen wir "Push Push Kick!" Casey: Ja! Und Shredder macht nur "AU! Ooh platsch" Raph: Zusammen haben wir eine sehr gute Chance ihn zu besiegen Karai: Schön dass ihr das einseht. Aber was sagt Splinter dazu? Splinter: (kommt dazu) Wozu soll ich denn etwas sagen, meine Tochter? Karai: Dazu dass die Turtles mir helfen wollen, Shredder auszuschalten. Splinter: WAS? Auf keinen Fall! Das werdet ihr schön sein lassen. Leo: Aber Meister Splinter Splinter: Kein aber! Miwa, auf ein Gespräch unter 4 Augen bitte. Im Dojo Karai: Ja, Vater. Im Dojo: Splinter: Karai, es ist verständlich, dass du erzörnt bist über das was Shredder dir angetan hat. Aber Rache ist keine Lösung, die ich dir jemals geraten hätte. Den Teil hast du von Oroku Saki geerbt. Karai: Ja, das hast du mir schon mal gesagt. Und das weiß ich auch. Aber unser Leben wäre ohne Shredder einfach soviel besser. Splinter: Ist es die ewige Schande wert, in dieser Situation falsch gehandelt zu haben? Rache ist wie eine zweiköpfige Rattenviper. Du siehst zwar deinen Feind zu Grunde gehen, aber wirst auch selbst vergiftet. In deinem Fall buchstäblich. Karai: Vater, denk mal zurück an all das was Shredder dir angetan. Das brennende Haus in Japan, deine Frau, mich wie er mich mitgenommen hat, mich wie er mich mutiert hat, deine Söhne, als er sie beinah umgebracht hat, die Kraang-Invasion. Hat so ein Mensch das große Geschenk des Leben überhaupt verdient? Splinter: schnaufthumb|275px|Splinter und Karai im Dojo Leo: (kommt mit den anderen dazu): Sensei, wir haben nochmal nachgedacht. Wir werden langsam erwachsen, ihr müsst uns unsere eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen und unsere Entscheidung ist in diesem Fall, Karai gegen Shredder zu helfen. Splinter: Ich weiß. Und ich erlaube es. Ich bin immernoch gegen die Todesstrafe, selbst für einen Shredder, aber wenn ihr das alle anders seht, dann solltet ihr tun was ihr für richtig haltet. Leo: Danke, Sensei. Kommt mit! Alle machen sich auf Die 8 springen jetzt über die Dächer der Stadt und halten an einem Haus an. April: Mir fällt gerade ein kleines Problem auf Mikey: Wir haben keine Pizzas mehr? April: Nein. Wir haben keine Ahnung wo sich Shredders neues Versteck befindet. Leo: Ich würd sagen wir teilen uns in 2er-Teams auf und suchen die Stadt ab. Mal sehen. Mikey und Shinigami Mikey: JA! Leo: Donnie und April Donnie: JA! Casey: Oh Mann! Leo: Raph und Casey und dann bleiben noch Karai und Ich Raph: Bestimmt nur Zufall dass am Ende nur noch deine Freundin übrig war. Leo: War es auch. Und sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Los geht schon! Die 2er-Teams machen sich alle in verschiedene Richtungen auf Bei Donnie und April sieht es folgendermaßen aus: Donnie: Also, April. Es kommt ja nicht so oft vor, dass wir beide mal ganz unter uns sind. April: Ja, aber dir ist klar, dass wir gerade eine wichtige Mission haben. Donnie: Klar klar. Wollte es nur erwähnen. Also wie finden wir Shredder? April: Warum fragst du mich? Du bist hier das Genie Donnie: Du findest ich bin ein Genie??? JA! Ähm, ich meine klar das bin ich natürlich. Also, da unten ist das alte Versteck der Purple Dragons. Denkst du gerade was ich denke? April: Wir gehen darein, mischen die Jungs auf und befragen sie nach Shredder Donnie: Exakt. Wir haben sogar die gleichen Gedanken. Wir harmonieren einfach perfekt April schaut ihn etwas beunruhigt an Donnie: (verlegen) Ich meine, wir werden perfekt im Kampf gegen die Purple Dragons harmonieren. Komm mit! Beide springen durch ein Fenster ins Versteck, wo die Dragons gerade Karten spielen. Hun: Jungs, wir haben Eindringlinge. Angriff! Und es entsteht ein Kampf. Donnie stürzt sich auf Hun und Fong, Tsoi und Sid auf April. Sid will April eine reinhauen, aber sie weicht aus. Jetzt versuchen Fong und Sid sie von 2 Seiten anzugreifen, aber April weicht wieder aus und die beiden rennen gegeneinander und fallen um. Dann kommt Tsoi, den April mit ihrem Tessen ko. schlagt. Donnie versucht mehrere Male Hun mit seinem Stock anzugreifen, der aber mit Leichtigkeit ausweicht und ihm dann einen Tritt ins Gesicht verpasst. Jetzt kommt April dazu, Aber auch sie wird von Hun leicht zu Boden geschlagen. Dann steht Donnie aber auf, wirft Hun eine Rauchbombe ins Gesicht und April nutzt den Drachenschwanz (Dragon Tail) um Hun an die Wand zu kicken. Hun: AU! Ok, ich geb auf, aber mach das nicht nochmal. Donnie: Dann sag uns was du über den Aufenthalt von Shredder weißt Hun: Wir wissen nichts darüber. Donnie holt zum Schlag aus Hun: Nein, erlich. Wir sind die Purple Dragons. Wir sind hier in Chinatown tätig. Über den Elite-Kram wissen nur Shredders Leute bescheid. April: Komm wir gehen, D. Diese Verlierer wissen garnichts. Das sind nur kleine Fische. Und die beiden gehen Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Stadt suchen Raph und Casey nach Hinweisen. Casey: Gibt doch hier genug Leute, die mit Shredder zu tun haben. Wir sollten uns welche suchen, sie verkloppen und verhören. Raph: Bei Shredder kann man sich nie so richtig sicher sein. Aber ich kenne da ein paar Leute, die eigentlich zu Hause sein müssten. Raph und Casey springen über ein paar Dächer und halten vor einem Restaurant. Raph: Don Vizioso und die Fulchy-Zwillinge. Perfekt Raph und Casey springen runter und brechen ein, während Don Vizioso gerade sein Essen genießt, mit den Fulchy-Zwillingen im Hintergrund. Fulchy: Eindringlinge! Einer der Fulchy-Zwillinge holt eine Laserwaffe raus und fängt an auf Casey zu schießen, der sich hinter einem Tisch versteckt. Casey schießt ihm mit seinen Pucks jetzt die Waffe aus der Hand. Auf der anderen Seite kämpft Raph mit seinen Sais gegen den anderen Fulchy-Zwilling mit seinem Hackmesser. Er schafft es Raph die Sais aus der Hand zu schlagen, und ihn gegen die Wand zu kicken. Fulchy: Normalerweise servieren sie hier keine Schildkröten-Suppe. Aber das wird sich jetzt ändern. Raph: Sorry, ich bin nicht so der Suppen-Fan. Versuch mal lieber ne Pizza! Raph wirft ihm eine heiße Pizza ins Gesicht und kickt ihn zu Boden. Casey will den anderen Zwilling mit seinem Hockeyschläger schlagen, aber er entzieht ihm die Waffe. Jetzt kommt allerdings Raph der ihn mit seinen Sais ko schlägt. Jetzt nähern sich die beiden Don Vizioso, der zitternd die Hände hebt Don: Nehmt euch was ihr wollt, aber tut mir nicht weh. Casey: Wir tun dir nicht weh, wenn du uns verrätst wo sich Shredder aufhält Don: Das weiß ich nicht. Er hat uns nicht verraten, wo sein neues Versteck ist. Raph: Sollen wir ihm glauben? Casey: Vielleicht ein Schlag zur Gedächnisauflockerung Raph verpasst Don eine, aber der liegt jetzt nur zitternd auf dem Boden. Raph: Der weiß nix. Gehen wir Währendessen haben Mikey und Shinigami noch keine Spur von Shredder gefunden Mikey: Sag mal, Shinigami. Ist es nicht ein seltsamer Zufall das gerade wir ausgewählt wurden zusammen zu suchen? Shinigami: Zufall? Du hast mit deinen Handzeichen doch gerade zu darum gebettelt Mikey: Ähm. Hehehe. Du bist ja lustig. Wie dem auch sei: Wie ist es denn so in Japan? Shinigami: Ganz ok. Was Ninjutsu angeht, gibts da nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten, aber ich das was ich gelernt hab ja mit meinen Zaubertricks kombiniert (Nimmt ihren Zylinder und holt dort ein paar Blumen raus) Mikey: Oh, für mich? Das wär doch nicht nötig gewes Auf einmal verwandeln sich die Blumen in einer Staubwolke in Vögel und fliegen weg Shinigami: Hihi Mikey: Argh. Hey, in dem Gebäude da hinten wohnen doch die Mutainmals. Ich sag mal kurz hallo Shinigami: Die Mutant Animal was? Shinigami folgt Mikey ins Gebäude und die beiden treffen Slash und sein Team Leatherhead: Michelangelo! Mikey: Leatherhead! Shinigami: Noch mehr Freaks? Slash: Wer ist denn deine Freundin, Mikey? Mikey: Das ist Shinigami. Meine Freundin, mit der ich zusammen bin Shinigami;: Du meinst deine Freundin, mit der du zusammen arbeitest und mit der du nicht zusammen bist? Mikey: Genau, wir sind ja garnicht zusammen (flüstert zu den Mutanimals) Klar sind wir zusammen. Sie ist nur schüchtern. Dr. Rockwell: Und was macht ihr hier? Mikey: Wir wollten nur mal Hallo sagen, da unsere Shredder-Jagd gerade ziemlich langweilig ist. Leatherhead: Sagtest du SHREDDER????!!!!!! Pigeon Pete: Shredder? Ah! Wo? Slash: Er ist nicht hier Pete. Shinigami: Was habt ihr Typen denn gegen Shredder? Dr. Rockwell: Das der Typ wahnsinnig ist und samt seiner Handlanger unter die Erde gehört. Vor ein paar Wochen haben wir in der Nähe seines neuen Versteckes rumgelungert und Shinigami: Was? Ihr kennt Shredders neues Versteck? Wir suchen schon seit Stunden danach Slash: Kommt mit. Wir zeigen es euch. Und dann können wir Shredder gemeinsam erledigen Mikey: Oh yeah! Die Mutanimals und die Turtles. Zusammen sind wir die Mutaninja Turtles Slash: Das klingt schrott. Lass es bitte einfach Mikey: Ok, dann die Teenage Mutant Hero Animals! Shinigami: Anstatt irgendwelche Old School-Namen aus den 80ern zu suchen, ruf lieber die anderen an das wir uns vor Shredders Versteck treffen Währenddessen bei Leo und Karai: Leo: Und dann sind wir auf diesem Planeten zum Tanken gelandet, wo ich ne heiße Lady getroffen hab Karai: Eine heiße Lady? Leo: Oh äh, ich meine nicht wirklich. Sie war sowieso schon vergeben. Und ihr Freund hat komplett überreagiert und mich fast zertrampelt. Aber dann hat uns ein Rieseninsekt namens Lord Dregg angegriffen und ich hab ihm einen heftigen Kick gegeben Karai: Wow, ich glaubs nicht das ihr 6 Monate in der Vergangenheit im Weltraum wart um die Erde vor Alien-Dinos und einem schwarzen Loch zu retten. Leo: Und das war nicht mal das erste Mal, das wir in der Vergangenheit waren. Weißt du, als du ein Baby warst Karai: Sekunde, ich bekomm grad ne Nachricht Leo: Hmpf. (Handy klingelt) Oh, ich auch. "Haben Shredders Versteck gefunden. Treffen uns da. Hier die Koordinaten. -Mikey" Nach einer Weile sind alle am Treffpunkt angekommen. Leo: Und das Haus da oben soll angeblich Shredders neues Quartier sein? Karai: Erinnert irgendwie mehr an ein Krankenhaus im Horrorfilm. Raph: Passt ja. Denn ich habe vor den Typen horrormäßig krankenhausreif zu prügeln. Slash: Also letztes Mal kamen Bebop und Rocksteady hier raus und sagten sogar selbst, dass Shredder nun hier haust. Mikey: Mann, die Typen sind ja echt komplette Vollidioten. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, das irgendwer so dumm ist? Hey, warum kann ich aufeinmal nix mehr sehen? Donnie: Weil dein Bandana falsch herum ist. Dr. Rockwell: Konzentriert euch. Wir brauchen einen Plan um Shredder zu erledigen. Casey: Wir brauchen keinen Plan. Wir sind 12 und die da drin, sind gerade mal halb so viele. Wir brechen ein und erledigen die kurz und humorlos. April: Normalerweise bin ich gegen rohe Gewalt, aber ich denke Casey hat Recht. Leatherhead: DANN AUF INS GEMETZEL! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Leatherhead rammt die Tür kaputt, geht ins Gebäude und die anderen folgen ihm Im Gebäude angekommen, sehen sie erstmal eine riesige Trainingshalle wo die Elite Foot Bots trainieren und von Bebop und Rocksteady überwacht werden. Rocksteady: Nyet. Einbrecher! Bebop: Elite Foot Bots, Attacke! Die Elite Foot Bots greifen unsere Helden an und ein großer Kampf beginnt. Rocksteady: Das sind zu viele. Wir müssen die anderen warnen! Bebop und Rocksteady verschwinden. Leo hat es gesehen und will ihnen nach, wird aber vorher von 2 Elite Foot Bots angegriffen, die er jedoch beide mit seinen Katanas zerstören kann. Jetzt kommt ein weiterer Foot Bot von hinten und ist kurz davor Leo mit einem Schwertschlag zu töten, aber er wird in letzter Sekunde von Karai zerstört. Karai: Na, Leo? Wer rettet jetzt wen immer in letzter Sekunde? Leo: Das ist nicht die Zeit für sowas. Bebop und Rocksteady haben die anderen wahrscheinlich schon gewarnt Slash: (schlägt gerade einen Foot Bot kaputt) Geht ihnen nach! Wir übernehmen diese Kerle Leo nickt und er, die anderen Turtles, April, Casey, Karai und Shinigami gehen weiter, während die Mutanimals gegen die Elite Foot Bots kämpfen. Ein Raum weiter warten Bebop und Rocksteady schon auf sie. Rocksteady: Na schön, ihr wollt einen Kampf? Dann zeigen wir euch jetzt mal was ne Harke ist! Rocksteady schlägt mit seiner Sichel auf den Boden, aber verfehlt seine Gegner. Jetzt fangen Bebops Haare an zu leuchten Bebop: Meine Haare sind on fire! (Schießt in die Menge und trifft Donnie, der nach hinten fliegt) Bebop will jetzt Donnie mit seinem Handlayser töten, wird aber von Casey mit seinem Hockeyschläger gegen die Wand geschlagen. Casey: Wenn jemand Donnie fertigmacht, dann bin ich das! Bebop und Casey fangen jetzt an zu kämpfen, während April, Rocksteadys Schläge abwehrt und ihm einen Tritt verpasst. April: Geht ruhig weiter, Leute. Wir halten die beiden im Schach. Die Turtles, Karai und Shinigami gehen weiter. Im nächsten Raum treffen sie auf Rahzar und Fishface Rahzar: Ihr wollt zu Shredder? Dann müsst ihr erstmal an uns vorbei! RAAHHH!!!! Fishface holt seine Butterflymesser raus und versucht Raph zu schlagen, der aber abwehrt. Jetzt wird Raph aber von Rahzar mit einem Schlag getroffen. Aber jetzt kommt Mikey und tritt Rahzar ins Gesicht. Raph steht jetzt wieder auf und greift Fishface an, der mit einem Capoeira Breakdance-Move ausweicht. Raph: Mikey und ich erledigen das! Ihr geht weiter Leo: Alles klar. Jetzt gehen Leo, Donnie, Karai und Shinigami weiter bis sie bei der letzten Verteidigungsposition vor Shredders Raum angekommen sind: Tiger Claw! Tiger Claw: Ihr könnt vielleicht die anderen im Schach halten, aber niemals besiegt ihr mich!thumb|260px|Tiger Claw schießt auf alle Tiger Claw holt 2 Waffen raus und fängt an auf seine Gegner zu schießen, die aber immer ausweichen. Karai versucht Tiger Claw mit ihrem Messer zu attackieren, aber Tiger Claw weicht aus, packt sich Karai und wirft sie gegen die Wand. Shinigami will jetzt Tiger Claw fesseln, aber Tiger Claw packt sich auch Shinigami und wirft sie gegen Leo. Aber jetzt kommt Donnie, der Tiger Claw mit seinem Stock attackiert und im Gesicht trifft. Dann kommen Leo, Karai und Shinigami die Tiger Claw gleichzeitig einen Tritt verpassen und ihn ausnocken. Leo: Na schön. Donnie. Du bleibst hier und bewachst Tiger Claw Karai: Und du leistest ihm Gesellschaft, Shini. Leo und ich knöpfen uns jetzt Shredder vor! Leo und Karai machen die Tür auf und sehen erstmal Baxter Stockman, der sich ihnen kampflos ergibt und aus dem Fenster fliegt Shredder:(auf seinem Krankenbett liegend) Stockman, nein! Lass mich nicht im Stich! Leo: Na sieh mal einer an. Der große Shredder verletzt und wehrlos auf einem Krankenbett. Aber wir sind hier um dich von deinem Leid zu erlösen. Karai? Karai tritt vor und Shredder sieht sie jetzt auch Shredder: Karai! Karai: Ich hoffe du freust dich über meinen Besuch, Shredder. Ich bin ein letztes Mal gekommen um Leb wohl zu sagen (Holt mit ihrem Messer zum Schlag aus, aber schlägt nicht zu) Leo: Was machst du denn Karai? Tu es! Karai: Ich versuchs. Aber irgendwie kann ich es nicht Leo: Wie? Karai: Es kommt mir irgendwie nicht richtig vor. Vielleicht hatte Splinter ja Recht Auf einmal kommen die anderen Turtles, die Mutanimals und ihre Menschenfreund dazu Raph: Ok, wir haben den gesamten Foot Clan ausgenockt! Streich Nummer 1: Shredder Karai: Nein! Alle: Was? Karai: Splinter hatte Recht. Wer sind wir es über das Leben anderer zu entscheiden? Egal wie schlimm diese Leute sind. Wir sind zu dem geworden was wir vernichten wollten Donnie: Ich glaub du hast Recht. April und ich haben die Purple Dragons grundlos verprügelt und bedroht Raph: Und ich und Casey haben es mit Don und den Fulchys gemacht Leo: Wenn Shredder weiter Unheil anrichtet werden wir ihn irgendwann vielleicht niederstrecken. Aber nicht so, während wir ihn hilflos auf seinem Krankenbett angreifen Alle: Ja Alle gehen raus und lassen Shredder alleine. Deswegen bemerkt keiner, dass Shredders Körper auf einmal anfängt zu glühen und sich regeneriert. Shredder steht jetzt auf und reißt sich den Verband ab. Währendessen sind die Turtles und co. mit Shellraiser und Partybus mit denen sie hergefahren sind auf dem Heimweg, als Mikey auf einmal was im Rückspiegel des Partybuses sieht Mikey: Ähm, Leute. Ich hab ja gestern ziemlich viel Coffein in meiner Pizza gehabt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass Shredder da hinten läuft Alle schauen nach hinten und sehen Shredder der dem Shellraiser, wo gerade Leo, Karai und die Mutanimals sind, hinterherjagt und drauf springt. Er versucht jetzt die Tür aufzubrechen Rockwell: Wie ist das möglich? Pete: AH! Wir stecken in großen Schwerigkeiten! Slash: Nix da. Leatherhead, komm mit! Wir halten den auf! Slash und Leatherhead springen aus dem Shellraiser aufs Dach und stehen jetzt Shredder gegenüber. Beide Mutanten greifen gleichzeitig an, aber verfehlen Shredder, der sich Leatherhead packt und zu Boden wirft. Slash greift jetzt nochmal an, aber Shredder wehrt ab und schlägt Slash mit seinen Klingen brutal ins Gesicht.thumb|275px|Shredder vs Slash und Leatherhead Shredder: Habt ihr vergessen dass ich Shredder bin? Wie wollt ihr mich besiegen? Karai: So! (springt aus dem Shellraiser) Aber Shredder packt sich Karai, ringt sie zu Boden und geht mit seinen Klingen an ihr Gesicht. Shredder: Ich war zu lange nachsichtig mit dir! Dafür dass du meine Macht zunichte gemacht hast, wirst du mit deinem Leben bezahlen! Karai: Donnie! Jetzt! Donnie, der den Partybus steuert, rammt jetzt den Shellraiser und Shredder kommt auf dem Dach ins Schleudern. Dann kommt Slash der Shredder mit seinem Morgenstern vom Shellraiser runterschlägt. Shredder kommt auf der Straße auf und rollt sich ab, aber verfolgt seine Gegner nicht weiter, sondern wirft ihnen nur noch einen bösen Blick hinterher. Zurück zuhause geht Karai ins Dojo zu ihrem Vater Splinter: Schön dich zu sehen, meine Tochter. Leonardo hat mir schon erzählt, was du getan hast. Oder besser gesagt, was du nicht getan hast Karai: Als ich Shredder dort wehrlos liegen sah, konnte ich es einfach nicht tun. Ich hätte soviel beenden können. Aber ich hab die größte Chance unseres Lebens vergeigt. Es tut mir Leid, Vater. Ich hoffe du bist nicht enttäuscht von mir Splinter: Ich könnte momentan garnicht stolzer auf dich sein, meine Tochter Karai lächelt Im neuen Quartier der Foot, sieht man Shredder zusammen mit Tiger Claw und Baxter Stockman Tiger Claw: Es ist echt toll, das ihr wieder auf Füßen seid, Meister Shredder. Aber wir haben wieder versagt die Turtles zu vernichten und Karais Pläne zu durchkreuzen Shredder: Das macht nichts. Stockman und ich haben bereits an einem neuen Plan gearbeitet, der uns nicht nur die Turtles vom Hals schaffen wirt. Stockman! Baxter Stockman drückt jetzt irgendwelche Knöpfe auf Maschinen und aufeinmal kommt ein leuchtender Energieball aus ihnen raus, der in Shredders rechte Hand reinflliegt. Shredders Hand beginnt auf einmal zu pulsieren und unnormal groß und aus Metall zu werden THE END? Vorkommende Charactere Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden